


In the Arms of an Angel

by ghostsintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsintheimpala/pseuds/ghostsintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of destiel one-shots for one of those 30 day otp challenges (bobby and maybe ruby and garth and some other characters will be in later chapters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I already published at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8932549/1/In-the-Arms-of-an-Angel but I'm continuing it here

Mistletoe

“Dean! I’m back!”, Sam yelled as he slammed the front door of the motel room. He was carrying a plastic bag in one hand, and a tiny Christmas tree under the other arm. The bag was thrown on the table and the Christmas tree propped up next to it as Sam went and gave Dean a one-armed hug. “Merry Christmas!” “

Woah, woah Sammy. This is great and all, but since when do we do Christmas?” Dean said as he went over to the table and looked in the bag. “Christmas ornaments? Lights? Tinsel? Mistletoe?” And pie?! Sweet Jesus you got pie!” Sam laughed as Dean almost ran into the tiny motel kitchen to get paper plates and plastic silverware for their delicious Christmas dinner. Just as he was getting the plates, he heard the familiar whoosh noise of wings come from the other room, and he almost dropped the plates.

“Cas!” Dean cried as he set the plates down on the table next to the little tree. The angel was wearing his usual trench coat and blue tie, and looked at Sam and Dean with a confused expression.

“Sam, you called me here? What is the reason you need me?”

“Oh I.. uh, just thought I’d invite you over for Christmas! We decided to actually celebrate this year. Look, we even have a tree and ornaments and lights and everything!” Sam said a bit too fast, and almost nervously.

“Sam, you didn’t say you were gonna invite him. I mean.. I don’t mind!” Dean said, smiling at the other two. “I’d love his company. After all, three’s a crowd. And anyway, what’s Christmas without family and friends?”

“Well, I’m going to go use the bathroom. You two just get settled on the couch.” Sam said as he quickly left the room. Dean and Cas sat on the couch.

“Dean. Would you mind explaining some of these traditions to me?” Can inquired as he looked around the small motel room with a curious look on his face. “What do trees and bright lights have to do with the celebration of the Lord’s birth?”

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _How do you even explain Christmas to someone?_ Dean thought. _It’s just… Christmas._

“Well, Cas,” Dean began, “Around December 25th each year, people all around the world celebrate the birth of Jesus by pu-“

“But Jesus was born during the summer. Not in Decemb-“

“Cas. Do you want to listen and learn or interrupt me with your bible trivia? Anyway, people celebrate by putting up and decorating trees in their living room and giving each other presents wrapped in shiny paper with bows on top. And there’s this dude called ‘Santa Claus’, who’s fat and jolly and breaks into people’s houses to give them presents.“

“What about the pie that Sam bought?”

“Oh, that’s our personal tradition.” Dean said with a smirk. He leaned back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, and let out a huge sigh. Cas followed suit, although a bit awkwardly.

“Dean? Is that another Christmas tradition, too?” Cas said, pointing at a small, green plant dangling from the ceiling between him and Dean. Dean muttered “God damn it, Sam” under his breath, and turned his head to look at Cas.

“That’s a little thing called _mistletoe_ , Cas. There’s a… uh… tradition that comes with it, yes.”

“Well what is it? What’s the tradition?” Cas asked, rather eagerly. “I think I’ll just show you.” Dean sat up, and grabbed Cas by the front of his trench coat, pulling him forward.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean whispered just as his lips touched the angel’s. Cas’ beautiful blue eyes widened in surprise. But he soon closed them as he relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and Dean did the same to him.

“Merry Christmas, lovebirds!” Sam said as he peeped around the corner, back from the bathroom. Dean broke off the kiss and grabbed a pillow off the sofa, throwing it at Sam.

“Merry Christmas, bro.”


End file.
